


Until The Stars Burn Out

by 742coolmarvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/742coolmarvel/pseuds/742coolmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Until the stars burn out. That's how long I'll love you Vision. And nothing will change that"</p><p> </p><p>English is not my first language!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vision was bored. There always hat to be 2 Avengers at the Facilty. But after the...Civil War and the split of the Avengers, he was alone.  
Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodes were at the Avengers Tower. Well maybe it's Stark Tower again. Anyway. He thougt about visiting Dr. Cho. She had always been nice to him. He often talked to Friday but he couldn't talk about feelings with her. She is an AI after all. He often visited Ms Maxim-Wanda's room. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't do anything else. That's when he heard it.  He's been sitting on Wanda's bed when he heard a little cry. He stood up slowly and listened carefully. He was the only one in the building. Who cried? He heard it again. Vision notized it was in his head. But who could...Wanda!  
She was the only one who could talk to him that way. But how? She was miles away. In the prison. He didn't knew their connection was so strong. He tried to get into her mind so he could see through her eyes and talk to her. First nothing happened but then he heard little voices. They were shouting. But why would somebody shout at Wanda? She was the nicest person in the world. He concentraited and closed his eyes.  
He froze when he saw what happened to her. He saw Mr Barton, Mr Wilson and the man who could make himself big and small. They're shouting at a man who stood in front of him, well in front of Wanda.  The man hat a remote in his hand with a big red botton on  it. With a big smirk in his face the man pushed the button. Then he felt pain. It was like tousands of knives would pierce into his neck. Somebody's hurting Wanda. HIS Wanda. He could feel her fear and her pain. The men keept shouting at the monster who hurt his Wanda.  
He could feel how her eyes filld with tears.  
"Wanda? Wanda can you hear me? Are you alright?", he tried to ask her.  He could have slapped himself. Of course she was not alright!  
She just got shocked!  
He was so relieved when he he heard a  small whisper. "Vizh?"  
"Wanda! Oh my- Wanda are you hurt? What have they done to you? Where are you? Please answer me!"  
"Please stop! You're giving me headacke. I.....have been better. But how can you talk to me?"  
"I don't know Wanda. Where are you? I'm coming to you."  
"No Vizh. I'm still in the RAFT. They had put a shockcollar on my throath. If you come you'll get one too. And I don't want that."  
"But I can't let them hurt you Wanda! Don't move I'm coming!"  
"...Vision I can't move. They had put me in this horrible jacket. My hands are cuffed behind my back."  
He walked througt the wall and begun flying towards the RAFT. 

Wanda:

"Wanda? Everythin' Ok?", asked Clint.  
Vision had just told her he'd be there in a couple of minutes and she accidently let out a laugh. He was so cute when he was worried. She smiled. Wait. Cute? C'mon Wanda. Push you're feelings aside! You're in a fucking prison!  
"You're not insane, are you?", asked a really worried Sam.  
"What? Why would I be insane?", she asked.  
"Well you kinda laughed and then smiled. You've just been shocked a few minutes ago. I do not think thats healty", replied Scott. The Ant Guy.  
"Oh no that was just because...", luckyly she could stop herself in time. She couldn't say why she did that.  
"I just remembered a joke a friend of mine said. It wasn't even funny. It's a good memory I don't want to lose." C'mon Wanda! Don't be stupid. You need to find a way to tell them that somebody's coming.  
The door opened. Everyone stopped talking. The man who just shocked Wanda came in.  
"What are you talking about? I told you no talking!! Or do you want to see the little witch screaming in pain? " he said.  
He walked over to her celland pulled out his favourite toy. Slowly he put his finger over the button and pushed it. Wanda screamed and fell to the floor.  
She lifted her head and looked at the others. But they all were looking at something behind the man. There he stood in a dark blue dress shirt and jeans.  
"Vision!", Wanda cried.  
The man turned around only to get a punch in his face.  
Vision let the man fall to the floor  and  looked at her with wide eyes.  
"What have they done to you?!" He hurried over, walked througt het cell and hugged her. She wanted to hug him back but her hands were tied together. But she didn't care. She pressed her face to his chest and started crying.  
"I'm here Wanda. Everything will be fine now" the red man said.  
"Grait. Now I'm late." said a  
They turned around to see Steve standing at the door.  
He walked over to the man lying on the floor took away the remote from him and pushed the small button. The cells opened.  
Vision quickly removed the jacket, the handcuffs and the shockcollar. He brushed his fingers over her red throat and whispered I'm so sorry. Then he picked her up and walked througt the cell with her.  
"You know I can walk right?" a blushing Wanda asked  
He apologied and put her down then he looked at Steve.  
"Mr Stark does not know I'm here. Not yet. And I won't tell him because I'm not planning on going back. I would be happy if you allowed me to go with you."  
"Wait what?" asked the only woman in the room.  
"I can't leave you Wanda. After they took you I was alone. And I missed you. A lot. I do not want to leave you again. And I-"  
He was interrupted by her throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Sorry to ruin the moment but I think we should go" said Sam.  
"Right."  
"C'mon guys. I came with a quinjet." said Steve.  
Wanda let Vision go and grabbed his hand. Then the group made their way to the quinjet. While Clint sat in the pilot's seat Wanda sat down next to Vizh. Everything will be alright. She leaned on his shoulder and he put an arm around her. And for the first time in weeks and in the arms of the person she loved the most she slept without nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wanda? Wanda, wake up."  
She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was...a pair of clear blue eyes. Still half asleep she wondered who they belonged to. She almost got a heart attack when she realized that she looked straight into Vizh's eyes. But wait. How can she look into his eyes when she felt asleep on his shoulder? She looked around and saw a blue shirt.   
"Shit" she thought after she realized her head is lying in his lap. She blushed dark red and sat up quickly. She started to feel dizzy immediatly. She felt a hand on her arm and turned around.   
"How long was I asleep?", she asked Vision. When she looked around she saw nobody. Wierd.  
" 3 hours 23 minutes and 45 secounds. I woke you up to tell you that we have to leave the quinjet behind. We're taking a van to Wakanda."  
"Wakanda? Why Wakanda? I thought T'Challa is the king now and the last time I saw him he wanted to kill Bucky"  
Vision explained her that T'Challa realized that it wasn't Bucky who killed king T'Chakka.   
"Good good. Now why can't we just take the quinjet to Wakanda? Wouldn't that be easyer and faster?"  
"Well yes but a quinjet can be tracked easily. And King T'Cha-"  
"Okay I got it. Where are the others?"  
"They are in the motel. Captain Rogers thought it would be for the best if we spent a night in a motel and get some sleep. The others already checked in 10 minutes ago. They told us we should check in later."  
"Well let's go then. But what about you? You are well, you know red." Vision smiled.  
"Don't worry about me Wanda. Do you remember when I went to Dr Cho last month because she wanted to talk to me about my abilities? Well she told me I should try something out."  
He stood up and closed his eyes. First nothing happened but then the mind gem in his forhead glowed and she looked away. When the glowing stopped she looked back at him but what she saw made her heart stop. In front of her where Vision stood moments ago stood a very good looking man with blond hair golden skin and blue eyes in a dark blue shirt and jeans. It clearly was Vision, a look in his handsome face was enough. Vision waited for her to say something but after she stayed silent he begun to worry.   
"Is this alright?"  
"Wha? Oh yes yes it is. I mean you are." she blushed.   
"Very well. I think we should join the others. If we stay here any longer they may get worried."  
"You're propably right Vis."  
Five minutes later they stood in front of the reception.  
"Good afternoon. How can I help you?   
"We'd like to have a room", said Vision.  
"One room for Mr & Mrs ?" asked the tired looking woman at the reception.  
" Paul Bettany and Elizabeth Olsen."  
"Bettany and Olsen. May I see your passports please?"  
While Wanda became nervous Vision put two passports at the desk. Wanda wondered where he got them from but said nothing and smiled.  
"Okay. Your room is on the 2nd floor. It's room room 21."  
They walked into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Vision changed back to normal Vision.   
Even thought Wanda liked how fake Vision looked the real Vizh was better. Wanda looked around and noticed a black backpack in Vizh hands.  
Before she could ask where he got that from the doors slid open. Vision was blonde again and waited for her to get out of the elevator first. They quickly found their room and went in. The room was not that big. It had a small bathroom and all the other things that can be found in a cheap motel. She felt a hand an her arm and turned around. Vision, the red one, pointed at the backpack she noticed earlyer.   
"There are a couple of clothes in that. I should go and ask Captain Rogers what we are going to do now. He didn't mention that in the quinjet. You should shower and put on something comfortable and go to sleep."  
Wanda nodded. She liked the idea very much. After Vision left the room she grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went into the bathroom. After taking a hot shower she felt better. She sat down on the left side of the bed and suddenly all she could thinl about was Vision. Why did he come to rescue her? He sounded so worryied. And how could he hear her?  She remembered how shocked he looked when he saw what the government did to her. Then it hit her. He liked her. Everything made sense now. The way he acted in the kitchen, how he looked at her in the meatings. When he never left her side even thought she was angry. He always had been there. She stood up and walked over to the door. She had to tell him. When - if! - he felt that way than-   
She heard a knock on the door. Was he already back? No. He would have walked through the door. Who was ist then? While she still tried to figure out who it was and if she should open the door but then a tall figure phased through the door. Well he did knock this time.   
"Captain Rogers wants us to join the others at the pool in five minutes. He said there's no hurry....Wanda?"  
But she only heard the half of it. While he talked she walked over to him and stood right in front of him.  
"Please don't freak out."  
"Why would I 'fr-"  
But he was interrupted by Wanda throwing her arms behind his neck and pulling him down to press her lips to his. She was kissing him. Wanda had never kissed anyone before  and she knew he neither. When he did nothing and Wanda started to pull away but then she felt a hand on her neck and his lips were back on hers.  Her hands were wandering from his shoulders up to his neck and also in his hair. Wait. 'Vision does not have hair' she thought and pulled away. He opened his eyes and looked at her.   
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried.  
"No. But I'd like to kiss you. The real you. Even thought I was really enjoying this, it fellt wrong. You're beautyful Vision. And I love you. I want to kiss you until I can't breath anymore and die. So please change back."  
And he did.   
"I....I love you too Wanda. Please don't die."   
He kissed her again. But this time it was real.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was perfect. Vision's lips may not be human lips but they were soft and sweet. And he was a brilliant kisser. There was inly one problem and thats the high difference. She stood on her toes and he was bending his head down just to reach each others lips. He must have noticed this because soon he picked her up in his arms so she was on the same level as him. Wanda had to pull back a few times to get some air. Their kiss continued and Wanda thought about asking him if they should continue in bed. Well he must have read her thoughts because he begun walking towards the bed and lay her down on it. He climbed on top of her and pushed himself up on his ellbows so he won't hurt her. He leaned down to kiss her and she put her hands on his cheeks to pull him down. She was about to put her legs around his waist when they heared a cought. They looked up. In the doorway stood Steve who was looking down embaressed and Clint. He just stared at them with wide eyes and open mouth.  
"What are you doing here?!"   
Wanda pushed at Vision's chest to get him down from her. He quickly stood up and said:  
"Captain Rogers I apologise. I forgot you wanted us to meet at the pool."  
"Don't apologize Vizh. It's my fault"  
"I would not call it 'fault', Wanda" Then he smiled his killer smile and she smiled back.  
"Guys"  
"Sorry"   
"It's Ok just...follow me"  
Then he left the room with his face almost as red as Vision's face. Wanda looked at Clint. He still lookek shocked. A moment later he closed his mouth and pointed at his eyes with to fingers than at the two.   
"Don't forget. I'm Hawkeye. And I'm watching you"  
After that he left the room too.   
Wanda turned to Vision.  
"How did they get in?"  
"I left the door open"  
"Oh"  
"We should follow them. They're waiting"  
"Yeah you're right"  
They walked out of the room and towards the pool.  
"Wait."  
Vision, who was blonde again, stopped and looked at her.  
Wanda quickly placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. After that she grabbed his hand and both of them smiled.  
"Now we can go"

Soon they arrived at the pool. Sam and Scott chose each other around in it and acted like 5 year olds. Yerks. Steve and Clint were laughing about something. But they turned around as soon as they arrived and stopped laughing.   
"Thank god they're here. I can't handle that thing over there anymore" said Scott and pointed at Sam.  
The men climbed out of the pool and looked around for towels. The jerks forgot to take off their t-shirts and shorts, now they stood there fully clothed and very wet. Sam turned to Vision and asked.  
"What happened? After Steve came back he was as red as you Vision. Did he walk in on you to kissing or what?"  
Clint the Traitor burst out laughing, Steve and Wanda turned tomato red and Vision looked at his feet. Sam's smile grew bigger.  
"Oh. Steve, Clint pay up"  
Wait what?   
Clint and Steve both handed money over to Sam who looked like a 5 year old at Chrismas.  
Soon everyone calmed down and sat down.   
But not before the wet men hugged Wanda and Vision to get them wet too.  
And then they talked. Wanda didn't even tryed to listen so she talked to Vision in his mind. He of course ignored her and listened to Steve. She of course knew he wanted her to stop. So she sent him imagines, that she made up, of two of their teammates kissing. And of course Stark kissing his suits. Every time he would blink twice and look as if he ate something disgusting.   
Once Scott even asked if he's alright. After that he tried not to react. She knew she needed a new plan and was proud of herself as she found one. She entered his mind and sent him imagines of her kissing Steve. His reaction was hilarious. His eyes flew open and he looked at her shocked. She just grinned and continued. She sent him pictures of her kissing her teammates. Suddenly, after she pictured kissing Stark, he had put a hand to the base of her neck and chrashed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard and it was hot. A few moments later he let her go.   
"I would be very pleased if you'd stop thinking about ... things you should not think about."  
But before she could answer someone emptied a waterbottle above her head.   
"Hey!" she shouted. Great now she was wet. She looked at Vision only to find him as wet as she was.   
"What the hell?!"  
She stood up and whirled around. Steve stood behind her with two empty waterbottles in his hands.   
"Are you serious?!"  
"That was very unnessesery Mr Rogers" added Vision. "Well I'm sorry but I had to do something. I know that you did something to Vision, Wanda. So please stop."  
"Okay MOM. I'll stop playing. So what now?"  
"Did you even listened to me?"  
"Weeeeell. No. But Vision will tell me everything. He is better at it than you. You always change your mind. And-" Clint interupted her before she could end the sentence.  
"I think it was a long day for everyone Cap. We should go to bed"   
Yeah Cap please. she thought  
" You're right. Go to bed. Tomorrow we'll go to Wakanda. Bucky's already there. "   
Everyone stood up and went to their room.   
"Oh and Vision?" The red man stopped.   
"Yes?"  
"You know what you have to do?"  
"Yes. I know"   
Than he followed Wanda who was already a few steps ahead.  
In their room Wanda excused herself and went to the bathroom. Vision quickly changed his shirt and jeans into a black t-shirt and shorts. He sat down on the bed and thought about what happened that day. Wanda kissed him. He left her alone and fought against her and yet she kissed him. And said she loved him.   
"What are you thinking about?"  
Vision lifted his head and looked at Wanda who stood in front of him.   
"What did Steve say when he said 'You know what you have yo do'?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. You don't have to worry about it Wanda. You should go to bed. It's late."  
Wanda nodded and slipped under the blankets. Then she pointed at the spot next to her.   
"I do not need to sleep Wanda."  
"Yes I know but you can sleep can't you? And besides I want to sleep and wake up next to you so please?"  
So Vision lay down next to her. Wanda put her head on his chest and an arm around him.   
"You are really comfy. And warm."  
He smiled  
"Sleep now Wanda. I love you"  
" Good night. I love you too Vizh"  
She closed her eyes and hoped she could stay like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing she saw after she woke up was Vision. With his eyes closed and relaxed he looked like an angel. She didn't understand why some people are still afraid of Vision. Why can't they be happy that he's protecting them? He is the most intelligent, the most powerfull, the cutest, the nicest and the purest person in the world. The only thing he wants is for people to see him as something more than a robot. Maybe he isn't human. But his mind and soul are human. He is as human as all the people who called him a robot, thing or an it. Hell, he is more human then her! And now he is here, next to her sleeping, well 'resting', that's how he calls it.   
"May I ask why you are staring at me?"  
She hadn't notized that he was awake. She smiled and moved closer to him. She placed a kiss on his colarbone and said:  
"Good morning Toaster"  
"I'm not a toaster, Wanda" he replied frowing.  
"Yes I know. That's a nickname"  
"But I thought Vizh was my nickname. That's how you call me"  
"Vision. It's normal for people, who are in a romantic relationship, to have more then one nickname. And sometimes friends have more then one nickname too"  
"We are in a romantic relationship?"  
"Yes Toaster. We are. If you want to, than we are."  
"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"  
"Yes Vision. I'd love to call you my boyfriend."  
"Good. Because I want to be your boyfriend."  
They both smiled at each other. Wanda lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes.  
"I love you Toaster"  
"I love you too.....Paprika"  
Her smile grew and she bent her head down to kiss him on the mouth. The kiss was different then the ones they shared the day before. This one was full of love and caring. Vision broke the kiss moments later and looked at her with a sad look.  
"I have to return to Mr Stark"  
"Wait...what?!"  
"For a few days, Wanda. I will return to you then. I need to go back to tell him I want to see the world. This way I don't hurt his feelings. If I just disappeared, then he will think I don't trust him anymore."  
"Is that the thing Steve was talking about yesterday?"  
"Yes"  
"You are too kind my Vision. I understand. But promise me, that you'll come back"  
"There is no force in the universe that can keep me away from you for more than just a few days, my love. I promise I'll come back."  
Wanda grinned and leaned down to kiss him. This time she broke the kiss.   
"Stand up"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I have an idea"  
She rolled away from him to the edge of the bed. Then she stood up and waited for him to do the same. When he stood in front of her, she went to the bag and grabbed something in it.   
"Get out of the T-shirt"  
She held up the thing she held in her hand. It was a marker.  
He pulled the shirt over this head and looked at her curious only to find Wanda staring at his bare chest and stromach.   
"Wanda?"  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry." She moved closer to him and lifted the marker to his chest.   
"May I?" she wanted to know.  
He nooded and watched as she wrote something on his chest. She had to put a hand on his shoulder so she could write easyer. He enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his bare skin. And he couldn't believe how lucky he was. The most beautiful woman, the love of his life, even thought he's not even one year old, was standing in front of him and writing something on his chest.   
'She is the best thing that happened to the world and to me,' he thought.  
"Ok. I'm finished," Wanda put the marker back where it came from while he tried to read what she wrote. So he went to the bathroom and lokked into the mirror. On his bare, red and silver chest stood 'Come back to me, my Vision. I love you'.  
His synthetic heart almost exploded as he read those words.   
"You won't forget now" his angel said.  
He turned around and captured her lips in a long kiss. After they parted Wanda said.  
"You need to come back before wednesday. It's really important. Oh and there is a small red box under my bed. When you come back you need to take that with you"  
Vision nodded.  
"And now, Toaster, we should hurry up. The others are waiting"  
Shortly after that Wanda went into the bathroom while Vision changed his clothes. Now he wore a white shirt under a vest with jeans. Soon Wanda came out wearing a tight, black jeans and a darkblue hoodie. Vision, who had normal skin and blonde hair, stood up and held the door open for her like a gentleman. She waited for him to close the door and after he did she grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. They found the others outside the motel next to a black car. Well not everybody.   
"Where's Scott?" Wanda asked Clint as they went over to him.  
"There's a Starbucks around the corner. He's getting coffee"  
Soon Scott arrived and got into the car with Steve and Sam. Wanda turned around and wanted to say goodbye to Vision but before she could say something Clint interrupted her.  
"Wait, not yet. You're comin' with me"  
"What?" asked a suprised Wanda.  
"To my farm. With me. You. Oh and Vision you can come too, if you want"  
"What?" asked Wanda again.  
"I called Laura yesterday. She said she wouldn't mind. It was her idea. She thought that would be better for you"  
"And Vision can come too? "  
Vision already opened his mouth to say something but Wanda interrupted him.  
"Yeah I know. A few days. But still. Can he come too?"  
"Yes. Sure. Laura can't wait to meet you."  
Vision thanked him and turned to Wanda.   
"I'll go and get the car" then Clint walked to a gray car and got in.   
"I'll miss you"  
"I'm coming back"  
"I know I know. I'll be waiting. But be back before Wednesday. And don't forget the red box"  
"Don't worry. I will be back on sunday or monday"  
Wanda nodded and threw her arms around him.   
"I don't want you to go. But I know you have to"  
"I already promised you Wanda. And you made it quite clear that you want be back. And I'll do whatever you want me to do"  
"Kiss me"  
And he did. He held her as close as possible as he kissed her.   
"Bye" said Wanda after they parted "I love you"  
He pressed a small kiss against her forehead and whispered "I love you too".  
Then he let her go and walked with her to the car. He waited for her to get in before he said his goodbye. Then after Clint drove away he looked back at the motel and flew off.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda:

They didn't spoke for like 30 minutes. Clint knew she needed time for herself so he tried not to distrub her. But he needed to know!  
"So you and Vision?"  
Wanda looked at him in suprise.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you two...you know...together?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Just asking. And were you already togerher before? I mean before the fight?"  
"No. Well we were pretty close since Sokovia but no."  
"Ahh okay"  
They didn't talked very much after that. They stopped once at McDonalds' to get something to eat. Wanda was staring out of the window the whole time and looking at the cars.   
'I should get a driver license', she thought.  
Another 30 minutes passed until Clint decided to speak again.  
"So. Now that you are all grown up and have a boyfriend .... wait, I don't have to give you the 'bees amd birds talk' , right?"  
"Oh my godness! Clint! No!"  
"Thank god! I wouldn't have survived that.... And how is Vision? Did h etold you anything about Rhodey? Or Tony? What about Nat? Did he say something?"  
"Yeah. He mentioned Rhodey. He said he were in a wheelchair. He can't walk. But Tony did something to him so he could walk again. And Natasha? He didn't mention her"   
"Oh"  
Another hour passed until they arrived. They got out of the car and walked to the house. Clint opened the door.  
"Hey honey. I'm home!"  
First nothing happened then she heard the kids coming down the stairs.   
"Dad!" cried the kids and threw themselves at their dad. He just laughed and hugged them.   
"Clint"  
Laura ran towards Clint and hugged him too. Cooper and Lila noticed her then and hugged her too.  
"Aunty Wanda! I need to show you something! You won't believe what happened! One of my teeth fall out! Look, look!" said Lila.  
"Lila sweety let her rest a little bit. She must be very tired. Welcome Wanda" greeted Laura. Then her face became sad.  
"I'm so sorry about everything. I heard what happened. And it wasn't your fault." Laura threw her arms around Wanda.   
"Laura I really don't want to talk about that. Could we please talk about something else? Where's Nate?"  
"Oh of course. Nate is asleep. Do you want anything? Coffee? No? Alright." Even thought Wanda really liked Laura, she got a little uncomportable. Clint of course noticed everything and helped.   
"Laura. In a few days we'll have another guest"  
Laura looked him in suprise while Cooper and Lila cheered. They loved when an Avenger came.   
"Who? Steve?"  
"No. It's Vision"  
Laura looked even more suprised and the kids just looked at each other and grinned. Vision was the only Avenger they haven't met yet. Like Laura.  
"Vision? That's great. I can't wait to meet him! But wait? I thought he was on Tony's side"  
"Well, yes but now he's with us. He helped us to escape from prison."  
Clint's eyes widened as he notizes his mistake.   
"Prison?!"  
"Shit"  
"Clinton Farancis Barton! Why the hell were you in prison?!" Laura shouted.  
Cooper and Lila laughed and looked at Wanda, who also laughed about Clints name, then pointed at the stairs. So Wanda followed the kids upstairs and let Clint explain everything to Laura.

Vision:

It took him a little more than 20 minutes to arrive at the Avengers Tower.   
"Good morning Mr Vision" greeted FRIDAY.   
"Good morning FRIDAY. Do you know where Mr Stark is? I wish to speak with him"  
"He is in his lab"  
After thanking FRIDAY he got into the elevator and pressed the button to the lab. He could've just phased throught the floor but he liked elevators. The sound they make when they move, the 'bling' when they arrive. But his favourite part was the musik. Now he could hear 'Can't stop the feeling' by Justin Timberlake through the speakers. He got out after the bling and walked over to the lab. Then he phased through the glass door. He didn't like doors. Anyways. Mr Stark didn't notice him first. He was working on something. It was black and looked heavy.  
"Mr Stark?"  
The mentioned whirled around and grinned at him.  
"Vision! Good to see you, buddy. Could you help me with something please?"  
"Of course Mr Stark"  
So he went over to him and looked at the object. It was a black box-like thing with a little silver on it.   
"May I ask what this is?"  
"It's a robot dog. I call it Bark-E. It's for Rhodey. He isn't allowed to use the StarkPants yet. The doctor said he needs to rest. And Rhodey is tired of me. So I give him Bark-E and he won't be alone anymore"  
Vision looked at the floor. He did apologised to Mr Rhodes and he said it wasn't Vision's fault but he still felt responsible. Mr Stark must have read his thoughts because he put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.   
"Hey. It wasn't your fault. And Rhodey knows that. Don't worry buddy. We made him the StarkPants and he will walk again. Everything will be okay Vision. You could help me with Bark-E if you want. I still need to repaint it."  
Vision smiled and looked up. He nodded slowly. Tony grinned and tossed him a pair af gloves. The red man put them on quickly. Then he looked at his sweater. He let the fabric phase through him and rolled his shirt up to his ellbows. Meanwhile Mr Stark had put on his gloves and removed everything that was near Bark-E. Then as he looked at Vision he noticed two wierd things.  
1: He forgot to put the Arc Reactor into Bark-E.   
2: Vision had a tattoo.  
Well it looked like a tattoo. He could see black words on his son's chest through his white shirt. He couldn't read them, but they looked like words. He opened his mouth to ask him but closed it again. First things first.  
After putting the Arc Reactor into the robot and after the two men repainted it, the older man threw his glowes on the table and pointed at Vision's chest.  
"Do you mind explaining me why you have a tattoo? On your chest?"  
"I do not have a tattoo Mr Stark"   
"Yes you have, buddy! Look! Right there. Don't tell me you didn't knew"  
Vision looked down at his chest where Mr Stark was pointing. His eyes wided in shock as he realized he could see Wanda's words on his chest through his shirt.   
"Vision?" His arms flew up to cover the words but it was to late. Mr Stark already saw them.  
" 'Come back to me'? That's not a tattoo! Who wrote that?"  
Vision looked at his shoes and said nothing. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.   
"Come on Vizh. Show me"  
Stark grinned tried to read more but a pair of red hands were in his way.  
"I will show it to you if you promise me, you won't be angry."  
"Why would I be angry? Ok I promise. Just show me already"  
And that's what he did. After hesitating for a moment he let the shirt phase through him and held it in his hands. Slowly he looked up and waited for Tony to say somthing. The man just stood there and looked at his chest. His next words were nothing more than just a whisper.  
"Who wrote this?"   
"..."  
"It was Wanda right? But when? I'm sure not before the battle. And after tha- wait! You were the one who helped them to escape from prison! Or am I wrong? Just tell me it wasn't Natasha"  
"No it was Ms Maximoff"  
"So you did help them"  
"..."  
"Vision?"  
"I may have"  
"Well I should have known. You're way too good for this world."  
Vision stared at him suprised.  
"You are not angry?"  
"No. But isn't it great? She loves you! And you love her too! I can't believe I'm saying this but your lovelife is better then mine! But what are you even doing here?"  
"I don't understand" said a suprised Vision. What did he mean? Should he leave the lab?  
"Go buddy. Go back to her. That's what she said right?"  
he asked and gestured to his chest, "Live your life. Be with her. Be happy. You don't need to stay here and worry yourself to death."  
Tony went around his desk and grabbed something.   
"Be with her. Don't make the same mistake I made. Wow. This sounds really wierd. Anyways. Here." he said and tossed him the think he just grabbed from his desk. He looked at the objekt. It was a cellphone.   
"Mr Stark I don't know what to say. I thought youd be angry with me for helping the others."  
"You wanted to help. Nothing's wrong with that."  
"And the phone?" Vision asked.  
"If you want to call me. Or Rhodey or Natasha or Helen Cho. You can call Spidey Pete too. And now go and get her tiger."  
Vision put on his shirt and started walking towards the door.  
"Oh and Vision?"  
"Yes Mr Stark?"  
Then he heard the last thing he thought he'd hear from Anthony Edward Stark.  
"Don't take this personaly but... if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this fanfiction on wattpad too.


	6. Chapter 6

Vision:  
Vision flew as fast as he could to the Avengers Facilty. He needed to grab a few things for Wanda. It didn't take him long to arrive. The phased through a wall and floated towards her room. As he stood in front of it he had to think at the times Wanda told him to knock and use the door. He still remembered the day when that started. He had to inform her that she was too late for training and he had walked through her door while she was getting dressed. She only wore her underwear and tried to cover herself with a towel. After that she had ignored him for days. The following week she explained him why everyone knocks and uses doors.  
But that's another story.  
Now he opened her door and walked in. He was very suprised to find Ms Romanoff sitting on Wanda's bed.  
"Ms Romanoff? This is Wanda's room"  
"Call me Natasha please. And I know that this is Wanda's room. That's why I'm here. I know where you are going to go and I thought I help you" she said and gestured towards a suitcase that stood next to the door.   
"How do you know?"  
"I know everything" she stood up and and walked over to him. Then she handed him a letter.   
"It's for Clint. And I think you should take a car. You can borrow mine if you want"  
After that she walked out of the room but then she turned around.  
"Oh and good luck with Wanda"  
Then she left. He looked around in the room. He noticed the little red box next to the suitcase Natasha had packed. But how did she know that Wanda needed that? He took the suitcase and walked out of the room. Then he remembered something and turned around and walked back where he came from. He looked at her guitar. That was the first thing she brought with him. She had told him that Pietro always wanted to play the guitar and that now she wants to learn how to play. After she brought it, he thought her how to play. He had told her, he could play any instrument because he has JARVIS's memories and JARVIS had access to the internet. He took her beloved guitar and put it in it's case. Then he walked out of the room again and started walking towards the garage where Natasha's car was. 

Wanda:

"Aunty Wanda? Aunty Wanda wake up."  
She felt a little hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes.  
"Lila? What are you doing here? It's past midnight" she said after looking at the clock.  
"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here today?"  
Wanda looked at the little girl and smiled softly.  
"Of course you can sweetheart. Come here"  
She moved so Lila could lay next to her. Aftef she was in bed she put an arm around Lila and whispered:  
"Good night Lila"  
But the girl was already asleep. She placed a little kiss on her forehead and looked at the child and wondered why she came to her. But she was too tired so soon after that she also fell asleep.

Vision:

He arrived at the Bartons' farm past 3 o'clock in the morning. He had parked the car a few miles away so he won't wake anyone up. With the bags in his hands he flew over to the house and scanned it to find Wanda. He planned to stay in the room she was sleeping and waiting for her to wake up. He searched the room and flew through its wall. He put the suitcase next to a chair and he placed the red box on the nightstand. As he did so he noticed that Wanda was not sleeping alone. Next to her was a little girl, not older than 7 years. She must be Lila Natasha Barton. Wanda had an arm around her like she was protecting her. He smiled at what he saw and sat down on the chair. On the little table next to him were 7 books. He took one and looked at the title. "Harry Potter". He took the first one and started reading it. He had heard there are films about the books. He could ask Wanda if she wanted to watch the movies with him.   
\- 7.48 am-  
He just started reading the last Harry Potter book when he heard something. He looked up and the little girl moving. She sun must have woken her. She sat up and looked at Wanda. Then she climbed out of the bed and started walking towards the door. She must have heard something because she turned around and saw him.  
Her eyes widened and she grinned at him as she notized who it was. She opened her mouth to saw something and Vision put a finger on his lips and pointed at Wanda who was still sleeping. The girl nodded and walked over to him. Still grinning from ear to ear she looked at him with big eyes.   
"Good morning. Are you Vision?" she wispered and Vision was suprised how young she sounded.   
"Good morning Ms Barton. Yes, my name is Vision. Have you slept well?" he whispered back as he put the book back on the table. The girl giggled and put a hand on her mouth so she won't wake up Wanda.   
"Have I said something funny?" he asked frowning.  
"You said Ms Barton" she said still giggling a little "My name is Lila"  
"Of course, Lila" he smiled.  
"You're really pretty. I like red." Vision was suprised. Nobody ever told him he was pretty before. He found himself smiling again.  
"Thank you Lila. That's very nice of you. You're very beautiful yourself" Lila giggled again.  
"You're voice is so cool! Are you from England? Daddy told me people who are from England speak different."  
"No I'm not from England. I was born in New York"  
"You are so cool! Did you know that you are one of my favourite Avengers?"  
"Well I know that now. May I ask who your favourite Avenger is?" the red man asked.   
"Daddy of course! Then Aunty Nat and Aunty Wanda. Then you and Thor", the girl said excited. "Are you staying here? Like Aunty Wanda?"  
"If you're parents don't mind then, yes I'll stay"  
Lila wanted to say something when Wanda turned around. The other two looked at each other.   
"Come with me. We can go into the kitchen so Aunty Wanda can sleep. I don't want to wake her up. She looked very tired yesterday"  
Vision had to smile at how nice Lila was. She took his hand and they walked out of the room. As they arrived at the stairs Lila stopped.  
"The stairs make a loud noise when you walk on them. We have to-" she started whispering but she stopped when Vision picked her up and flew down the stairs. Lila guided him into the kitchen. After putting Lila on a chair she asked what he wanted to eat for breakfast.   
"I do not have to eat." he answered and watched as Lila grabbed an Apple from a bowl. She looked at him frowing.  
"But when you don't eat you die" she took a bite from her apple.  
"I am not a human person Lila. I'm not like you and your family."  
"You look like a human to me"  
she said as she took another bite.  
"I do not look like you Lila."  
"Mommy told me that people who have another skin color are just like me. And that it's rude when make jokes about their skin color. And that means that you are just like me. " she looked very serious as she said that. Vision opened his mouth to disagree as someone interupted him.  
"She is right Vision." said a male voice that belonged to Clint Barton. The man stood in the doorframe in an old t-shirt and pyjama pants.  
"Mr Barton. Good Morning. Have you slept well?" Vision tried to change the subject and it worked.  
"Yeah. Thanks. Didn't you say you'd only come in a few days?" The man walked over to Lila, who started eating her secound apple, and kissed her hair.   
"I could come earlyer. I hope that the fact I'm here doesn't bothers you."  
"No no 's okay. Just wanted to know." He looked at his daughter. "And you sweety? I heard you moving around yesterday. A nightmare?"  
The girl stopped eating nodded. "I went to Aunty Wanda".   
Ah that would explain why Wanda wasn't alone thought Vision.  
Speak of the devil.  
He heard how someone came down the stairs while talking with someone. Soon a woman and Wanda appeared at the bottom of the stairs whispering to each other. The woman who must be Mrs Barton noticed him and stopped talking.   
"What?" asked Wanda. She turned around to looked at the reason that made Mrs Barton stop talking. At him. Her beautiful green eyes widened and she put a hand on her mouth. Then, after he said her name, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. He hugged her back and kissed her hair.  
Meanwhile Laura hit Clints arm and said grinning:  
"You should have told me that they are together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this ff on Wattpad too.  
> My name is 742cool.


End file.
